


Time

by Angela_duh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_duh/pseuds/Angela_duh
Summary: This is what I think might have happened after Technoblade found Tommy under his house,  an alternative outcomeNote I can delete this if the cc in this are uncomfy with these types of fics 👍
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos- im sorry I'm just lazy but they are pretty minor so you can still understand
> 
> This story has some swearing just to keep in mind!

In the start of a new day tommy wakes up in his little "basement" and sees a sign and food?  
"Eat then come up" - techno  
He reads and a little panic ran up his spine  
His pride stops him from eating because its  
"Pity food" even though he was starving 

He slowly came up from his basement and sees techno and starts panicking a little bit just from seeing Techno looming over Tommy. 

"Tommy give me back my things"  
"O-ok OK here" Tommy studdered  
He emptied his pockets if the stolen items as quickly as he stole them he give them back, a bit shocking to Techno since Tommy would usually argue about things like this, he takes mental notes about Tommy, his posture, way of standing and eye contact, he knew something happened.  
He thinks,  
_this isn't the Tommy I know._   
"Thank you. . . You know Tommy you could have told me you were staying over I would have let you"  
Tommy was a little taken back by this statement, since he hadn't gotten kindness from anyone in a while.  
"Now stop being a child and get some food"  
Tommy nods in a quiet and lack of words response. 

As Tommy ate some stew, Philza had arrived for a visit,  
"Phil, Phil look who's here"  
"Oh- oh my" Phil replied with a gasp  
He scans Tommy up and down, worried because he looks . . . Like a pile of bones, a mess.  
Tommy glances up and gets taken back again with the presence of Phil then looks back down quickly.  
Phil even saw his eyes, he's lost his blue.  
They walked outside to talk, so Tommy can't hear them.  
"Techno. . . His blue. . ." Phil quietly whispers  
"I know I noticed too, somethings wrong, mainly because he's so quiet. . ." 

As the two figures stood outside in the cold talking, Tommy looks around Technos home, the place he has been staying for all this time. The warmth if the place warmed his heart, which he quickly rejects. 

He sits back at his spot, his eyelids feel heavy and he falls asleep for the first time in a while.  
"Tom-" Phil stops before he could finish the sentence, seeing Tommy sleeping on the table, he smiles a sad smile, places his coat over him and let him sleep.  
"Poor kid he needs his rest" 

Both Phil and Techno let him sleep through the day, only going inside to get supplies, or to check on tommy.  
"Tommy? Hello? You wake?"  
"Yeah dipshit I am now"  
"Ayy there's the tommy i know" an almost happy sounding Techno replies.  
"Yeah yeah whatever"  
"Tommy. What happened after you were exiled?" Phil directly asked while walking into the room.

"W-what happened Phil? What HAPPENED?! ILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED EVERYONE LEFT ME-E!" Tommy yelled in a heart breaking tone in response,  
Holding back tears Tommy continued,  
"Th-hat beach party? I give everyone invites and no one c-came. . ."  
Phil and Techno asked back in confusion,  
"Party? The one that was canceled?"  
"C-canceled? NO ARE YOU DUMB?! NO IT WASNT CANCLED NO ONE CAME BUT. . . Dream . . ." Tommy trailed off after he said 'dream' , again both Techno and Phil noticed  
"Tommy. . . Dream told all of us that you wanted to cancel the party. . . And we didn't show up because its common manners. . ." 

"Tommy? Tommy?"  
"Huh? What." A zoned out Tommy whispered.  
"What. Did. Dream. Do." A slightly aggravated Technoblade bluntly asked,  
I stunned Tommy looked down not making eye contact.  
"WHAT. HAPPENED."  
After a while of asking and a number of mild threats from Techno and Phil.  
Tommy cracked and spilled everything.  
Techno knew that Tommy saying that it was his fault and that dream was his only friend, were lies that dream got Tommy to believe. 

Tommy was sugar coating everything he was saying, because he truly thought Dream was his only friend.  
"Tommy if Dream was your friend would a friend blow up your camp? Would a friend tell everyone that you canceled something you looked forwarded to so much? He wasn't your friend Tommy." Phil replied with a concerned tone  
Tommy hearing that he thought that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, then he thought about it.  
"Dream wasn't my friend, he was only there to watch me"  
The silence that followed burned through the air, cutting out all noise. The silence was only broken when Techno stood up from his seat.  
Tommy glances up to see a pair of blood red eyes staring back, he quietly looks back at the ground again.  
"Techno- what are you doing-" Phil asked worried  
"I'm going to go have a chat with a certain green man" 

In the dead of night, Technoblade walked outside, saddled his horse to find Dream.  
Of course Tommy wanted to come and talk to dream but Phil held him back, as well as staying with him because he wasn't strong enough mentally and physically. 

"B-but Phil I want to talk to him. . ."  
"Tommy no you aren't going to." A blunt Phil responds quickly  
"Okay Phil, Tommy . . . I'll be back if I don't come back, don't come looking for me. On any circumstances."  
Tommy didn't have the stomach to wave Techno a goodbye, so he went inside again and sat next to the door, close enough to hear them still but not get hit when opened. 

"Have a safe trip Techno,"  
"Hopefully Phil Hopefully. . ."  
As quickly he got set up he's gone. In to the darkness to avoid the hunters and anyone who might see him. 

A worried Phil walked back inside, opening the door and almost hitting Tommy, who once again feel asleep from exhaustion.  
"Tommy. . . Come on big man let's get you into bed hm?" Phil said in a whisper  
He carried Tommy into a spare bed Techno had and tucked him in, just like old times.  
"Hah. . . Hm I can't just leave him. . ." Phil whispered quietly  
He thought about it for a bit, and figured he can get a sleeping bed and sleep down stairs just in case anyone comes in looking for the kid. 

\- 

"Hopefully Tommy and Phil are doing okay. . ."  
Techno thought in the pitch darkness, with only the fire from his torch lighting his face and path up.  
Techno rides until sunrise, where he's guessing that he is about a day or so away from L' manburg.  
Wait. . . Isn't this-  
before techno could finish his thought he felt a crossbow pointed at his head.  
Tommys camp . . .  
"Techno" a glaring Dream hissed out  
"Dream" a monotone Techno replied calmly  
"Techno what are you doing here,"  
"Actually I was looking for you," Techno chuckled  
In the few seconds Dream lost concentration Techno turned around and pointed a sword at Dream.  
Dream stood there unmoving as he asked,  
"Why are you looking for me."  
"Well Dream I have a few questions about a certain . . . Exiled kid and in the hell you did to him"  
"Well I helped him, and became his friend when no one else would" dream replied while looking at Techno, under his cracked smiling mask.  
"Then why was the kid in ripped clothing, looked like he hadn't eatin in days, and fell right asleep from exhaustion. Tell me that dream and his camp you did this didn't you." Techno angrily replied 

"Hah. . . Okay I did do those things bu-" before he could finish he was stabbed  
"Dream, I want you to suffer like how my brother did" a calm Techno replied with while cleaning his sword.  
As a wounded Dream crumbled as he huffed out,  
"You'll never find peace again-" 

"You're right Dream i won't but I did make you suffer didn't I? So my work is done"  
Techno whispered, while stabbing Dream one last time to finally kill him. 

As Techno sighed he went to pick up some of the debris, from all the TNT. While looking he found a few picture of tubbo and Tommy and stuffed them in his pocket. 

It was about sunset when he was finally done, realizing it was time to go home to Phil and Tommy, he turned around to go to his horse. At that same moment someone walked through the still open nether portal


	2. Time?

Technoblade?" The shadowed figure asked in a familiar voice.  
"Tubbo? Is that you? What are you doing here" Techno asked in the same sort of tone.  
"Uh. . . Im- I wanted to see Tommy. . ." Tubbo said in a shaky voice while holding a barely working compass.  
"Tubbo come on let's go Tommys with me, how long do you have?"  
"I said I was gonna be gone for a few days..."  
"Okay well come on let's go see Tommy hm?" Techno replied in a quiet tone.

Techno let Tubbo sit on the horse mainly because tubbo wouldn't know where to go if he was leading.  
Tubbo sat on the horse, still looking at the barely working compass that keep pointing towards Techno's house.  
"Hey Tubbo." Techno asked to break the silence  
"Yeah Techno?"  
"Whats that compass for anyway, it looks... damaged"  
"O-oh well its a gift from ghost-bur and its a compass that always point towards t-tommy."  
"Huh thats a nice gift from ghost-bur" Techno chuckled  
"Yeah... I guess it is" 

"We're here"  
A sleeping Tubbo suddenly jolts up, almost frantically looking for Tommy  
"Hey hey calm down he's probably just inside" Techno said in a comforting tone 

As he slowly walked up to the house and opened the door, he saw Tommy sitting at the door in "new" clothes which were just technos old clothes, and also holding an almost new looking compass. 

"Hey Techno-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he looked up to see Tubbo standing in the door way  
"Tommy?" A familiar friendly voice asked  
"TUBBO" Tommy yelled as he jumped up off his seat and give Tubbo a bear hug.  
"I missed you big man"

Techno and Phil sighed in the doorway while looking at the kids still clinging on to eachother for dear life.  
"So Techno how did you find him" Phil asked quietly  
"Well, after I had a talk with Dream he came through the portal at tommys camp and was looking for him" Techno whispered back  
"Hm thats surprisingly nice of you"  
"Yea the voices were surprisingly nice too" 

"Well you boys catch up yeah? Me and Techno have to so some work" Phil called as he and Techno walked outside. 

\- 

"So Tubbo what have you been doing"  
"Well alot of President-y stuff, its very boring I can tell you that" a burnt out Tubbo replied  
"What happened to you Tommy"  
"Ah well I got this house and just kinda stayed here"  
"Wait isn't this Technos house tho?" Tubbo asked back while smiling  
"Nahhhh its mine" Tommy chuckled after saying the sentence.  
Tommy glanced at the compass Tubbo was holding.  
"Hey Big T what happened to that compass and why do you have it?"  
"Oh I've had it in my pocket, and its a compass that ghost-bur gave me that point to you, but why do you have a compass?"  
"I think we both got a compass from ghost-bur that points to each other" Tommy said through a laugh. 

The winter day turns to night, and Phil starts packing up to go home.  
"Bye Phil!" Tubbo said as he waved  
"See you big man" Tommy said next  
"Be safe Phil" Techno said last  
"I will! You guys also be safe" Phil replied while on his horse and rode away. 

\- 

The three walking back inside into the warmth of the house escaping the icey coldness for the outside.  
"So tubbo how long do you have till you have to go back" techno asked  
"Maybe 1 more day?"  
"Okay then we need to head back to the portal tomorrow morning then to avoid you being questioned and people possibly seeing us."  
"Okay" Tubbo replied with a thumbs up and smile

Tommy and Tubbo turn in for the night hoping to get a good night's rest for the unknowing of tomorrow. Techno let Tubbo sleep in his bed that night seen the kid needs some rest trying to run a government by himself.  
Techno that night didn't sleep, like many nights he sat in the door way thinking and writing things to do in his book he has keep for years.  
But this time its not because he couldn't sleep its because the voices told him to  
Keep the kids safe.


	3. Panic

The morning birds chipped signaling a new day, the rays of the sun shined through the windows lighting up the dim house.  
Techno was outside already doing some work on his farm but surprisingly both Tommy and Tubbo where up, and eating food that Tubbo made downstairs, talking quietly.  
A sadness took over them knowing this might be the last day Tommy would ever see Tubbo again for a while or even forever 

"Oh hello how long have you two been up, its like sunrise" a curious Techno asked while opening the wooden door and closing it behind him.  
"We have been up for about 30 minutes and dickhead we know its sunrise you have windows for a reason" a tired Tommy replied in his normal tone. 

"Wellll Tubbo we have to head out now since it's still early" A tried Techno huffed out  
"Okay let's go"  
"Wait- can I come with" Tommy said as he butted in  
"No you can't, you are being hunted by dream he might be there" techno quickly said  
"But- dreams my frien-"  
"We went over this Tommy, he isn't your friend and never was" 

"Techno i-"  
"NO, TOMMY AND THAT IS FINAL" Techno yelled across the room, words sharp and cutting into Tommy as he heard them.  
Tommy took it in with a surprised and stunned expression. 

\- 

_Techno never yells, did I do something wrong?  
Tommy thought as a million other thoughts race past him like he was invisible.  
He hates me  
I'm dead  
But he is my friend  
Right? _

\- 

Techno calmed down and finally walked outside to greet Tubbo who was waiting outside next to Carl.  
"Hey techno wheres Tommy?" Tubbo asked while petting Carl and turning to see Techno.  
"Oh he had something to finish hes inside"  
"Well it must be hard for him to say bye huh?"  
"I believe so Tubbo, come on let's go we have to get you back to L'manburg" 

This time Techno on the horse, and tubbo is behind him to shield him from the snow and to save time. On the way Techno was listening to the voices in his head converse  
_Why did you yell  
He hates you anyway why not let him join  
But he's your brother  
He saw us like a weapon  
He treated us like a weapon not like a brother  
He deserves to- _   
"Hello? Blade?" Tubbo asked while holding on tightly  
"Huh? Yes what Tubbo" Techno replied as he tried to get his thoughts back.  
"How do you know where we are going? I mean you don't have a compass or a map."  
"Well you see Tubbo I am the human GPS I remember what the world looks like, and it seems that we are here, huh that was convenient hm"  
"Oh yes that makes sense, well thank you Techno for letting me see Tommy again" Tubbo thankfully told Techno as he got of the horse.  
"Its no problem, I'm guessing you can get through the nether on your own now right?"  
"Yes blade I made it through once" Tubbo replied while smiling.  
Techno smiled back as he waved Tubbo goodbye, as he walked through the portal.

_Did I mess up ?_   
Both Techno and Tommy both thought, even though they were miles and miles apart they heard each other. 

\- 

"No I didn't I wanted to see dream and he didnt let me" Tommy said out loud to himself. 

\- 

While techno rode back to the house on Carl he thought about it,  
_I didn't mess up right?  
Yes you did you yelled at him you lost it  
You should have killed him while you could  
"No no I can't do that, he's my brother."  
Oh but you could_   
Techno shook his head, took a deep breathe in and cleared his mind of the voice, then returned to his own mind, to control them, to not lose control. 

When techno arrived at his house he noticed something, his door was open.  
"I definitely closed these when I left and Tommy would have gone outside right?" He said to himself as he walked in side.  
He looked around,  
Hm Tommy's not here  
"Tommy?" Techno shouted, it was met with the silent ringing of the house and animals outside.  
_bNo no no no no he's not here_   
A panic sprang into his body, techno frantically looked around.  
_Why are you panicking we dont have to remind you right? He treated us like a weapon  
"No he's still my family it doesn't matter how, or what happened." He said out loud, almost yelling again._

__

_No no no  
He ran over to his potions  
There's one missing  
No no no _   
"He didn't right?"  
Techno ran to a window and looked outside  
_Footprints  
This gremlin  
He couldn't have right?  
He's not doing what I'm thinking he's doing is he?  
Oh but he is he definitely is _   
"Shit he's going to see Dream" 

__

\- 

__

"That pig wouldn't let me see him, so im finding him by myself" Tommy says in the empty house, right before Techno got home.  
Tommy brewed an invisibly potion, drank it and left the house.  
Carefully he started walking in the fresh snow knowing that the snow would probably cover his foot steps anyway.  
He started in that direction of his camp.  
Tommy walked and walk and walked, even wondering if techno was gonna come find him  
_He's not going to come find you_   
Sooner than he expected Tommy found his old camp, still blown up and in pieces.  
Tommy looked around for a bit waiting for the potion to wear off, while also trying to find anything valuable in the debris. That night he slepted at a tree hoping that Dream would come find him.  
"Tommy? Hello? Are you wake" a calm voice asked,  
Tommy was only waken by a tap of the shoulder and a friendly voice.  
"Ghost-bur?" Tommy question as he opened his eyes.  
"Tommy! What are you doing here all by yourself I thought dream was with you" Ghost-bur asked the sleepy Tommy  
"No im waiting for him"  
"Oh well okay then bye bye!"  
"Wait where are you going"  
"Oh I'm going to go see Techno!"  
"Oh" Tommy replied  
"Have fun" he said has he waved Ghost-bur goodbye.  
"Now we wait" Tommy whispered to himself

__


	4. Danger

_Hm what a weird fella Ghost-bur thought_  
As he slowly walked to Technos house.

"Hello? Technoblade??"  
"WILBUR- I- I mean Ghost-bur what are you doing here" Techno asked then corrected in a panic  
"Technoblade! Hello! I came to visit you! What are you doing all panicky?"  
"Well Ghost-bur I looking for Tommy have you seen him?"  
"Oh! Actually I have! He's at his camp you know the blown up one? He's waiting for Dream, at least thats what he told me" Ghost-bur happily said 

_That gremlin  
He really went  
I am going to go kill that kid before dream can even talk to him _  
"Alright Ghost-bur get on the horse let's go" Techno replied while talking to Ghost-bur and walking out the door  
"Okay! Let's go!" 

\- 

"Tommy. Tommy wake up" a rusty voice echoed through the forest  
"Dream?" Tommy asked out loud still not sure if it was him.  
"Hahah yes its me Tommy" Dream chuckled  
"Dream I missed you my friend" Tommy said to dream while getting up to hug him.  
"Let's go to my house yea?"  
"Yeah" 

\- 

"Ghost-bur where was he" Techno asked with a short breathe  
"Well he was right there at that tree" Ghost-bur replied while pointing towards one tree.  
"Thats- yes thank you Ghost-bur but do you know where he went"  
"Well no... but tubbo has the compass that points to him"  
"The compass... oh yes can you get Tubbo please and tell him to come to the camp please Ghost-bur." Techno asked Ghost-bur as he put a lead on Carl .  
"Okay! Ill be back" Ghost-bur huffed put as he walked through the portal to get Tubbo from L'manburg. 

"Hm time to sit around a wait I guess"  
_You know you could have stopped him if you let him go see dream right  
But he could have died  
And? He doesn't care about us why should you care over him  
He is a child and he is annoying but I still care  
Sounds fake, you are lying and you know it- _  
"Techno!" Tubbo shouted as he ran out of the portal  
"Wheres Tommy?"  
"Thats the thing Tubbo we need your compass to help us find him" Techno says after snapping out of it  
"Then what are we standing around for-" Tubbo says loudly  
"Sh we can't right now its day time he's most likely with dream right now" Techno whispered as he hushes Tubbo  
"Dream?" He replied in a whisper  
"Yes dream"  
"Lets wait until dawn until we head out yea?" Techno quickly follows up.  
"Yea.." 

\- 

"Dreammm my friend where have you been?" Tommy asked Dream while both walked to dreams house.  
"Tommy the bigger question is where have YOU been ive been trying to find you forever"  
"Well I've been... at Techno-"  
"Why were you at Technoblades didn't he betray you and wilbur"  
"I-"  
"You could have died why did you go I told you not to, you betrayed my trust,"  
"... look im sorr-"  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it, let's just go" 

\- 

_Its about sundown okay_  
"Tubbo let's go come on" Techno says as we woke a sleeping Tubbo  
"Hm? Oh yes heres the compass dont lose it please..." tubbo sleepily says  
Techno nods back in response  
_Alright let's go_   
"Let's hope Tommy is okay when we get there"

__

Sometime pass with Techno following the small little arrow point towards one direction,  
With Tubbo following not far behind him, and talking to Techno.  
"Wait Tubbo-" Techno says while hushing Tubbo with his hand 

__

\- 

__

"I dont think its that big of a deal dream" Tommy seemly shouts through the thick wooded area,  
"Well Tommy if you could stop shouting that would be great" Dream says through the unphased smiling mask.  
"Well I'm sorry dream thats just the way the wap gods made me" 

__

\- 

__

"Is that... Tommy?" Tubbo asked through a small whisper  
"Sounds like it" Techno whispers back  
"And it sounds like dream is taking him to his house... an-"  
Techno never finished that sentence since he looked down and show that the red arrow was now pointing behind them instead of pointing forward.  
Crap 

__

\- 

__

"Technoblade and Tubbo what an unlikely pair i see, trying to hide, trying to find me and my bud Tommy" Dream slowly addresses the two figures with a crossbow pointed at them.  
"Tommys not your friend" Tubbo finally says breaking the silence that became unbearable.  
"Oh really, cause he says I am. Don't you?" Dream whispers as he pulled Tommy from behind him with his hand on his shoulder.  
"Yea he is...-" Tommy pipes up  
Tubbo, taken back by this, stops trying, eyes glazed over, zoned out from the world.  
This isn't the Tommy I know he's lying Dreams making him say it 

__

\- 

__

"Come on, let's go we have shit to talk about"  
Dream says looming over Techno, Tommy and Tubbo.  
After a bit of walking they are in the Nether?  
"Dream I thought you said we are going to your base" Tommy asked still behind dream and following  
"Oh no we aren't you are just too dumb to realize that I dont have one"  
"Oh..." Tommy says as he recoils from that comment.  
Finally they stop walking with Dream still leading, but now he and Tommy are standing at the edge of Tommys walkway to L'manburg.

__


	5. Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // back stabbing, murder, pain

"Hey Tommy come here will you?" Dream says sweetly  
Tommy nods having little to no choice

He walks and stands next to Dream on the very edge of the bridge.  
"Hey dream isn't this a little close to the edg-" Tommys cut off with a swift inhale  
Now Dream has his sword in hand pointing at Tommys neck.  
"So Tubbo, you have maybe 5 minutes to hand over the other disc. Its either the disc or Tommy" Dream says with a insane smile still under his cracked mask, mimicking the smile on it. 

"NO- wait please give me at least 10 minutes, please" Tubbo shouted at Dream  
"Hm how about no, now you have 4 minutes you are wasting time"  
_okay where is there an enderchest- TOMMYS BASE_

-

 _I have to run Tommy is on the line I can't lose him_  
"Okay this is his base now the enderchest..." Tubbo huffs out, tired from all the running  
_I GOT IT_

-

"Hey Techno why are you here, I thought you didn't like Tommy?" Dream curiously asked to cut the unnerving silence.  
"You're right Dream I dont" Techno replied  
"But he is still my family dont matter if its by blood but he is, and if you hurt him you are dead"  
Through out this Tommy's breathing increases in speed, panicking, stressing and wincing at the sword at his neck inches away from coming in contact with his skin. 

"IM HERE IM HERE" Tubbo shouted as he leaped out the portal  
"There you are, with 2 minutes left, huh you run fast when your friend is on the line huh anyways hand me the disc"  
Tubbo hands Dream the disc in a hurry.  
"Now let Tommy go"  
"Okay" Dream says with a smile still

-

Dream let go  
Just  
In  
The  
Wrong  
Direction

-

Tommy thinking finally he would be let go sighed in relief  
Now he was falling, the molten lava heating his back up more and more the closer he gets, we closes his eyes rethinking every memory, the good and bad.  
His skin came touched the lava incaseing him in the molten rock, the lava screaming for him, making an audio of his pain 

_Tommyinnit burned to death_

-

"TOMMY" Tubbo yelled out in anger hiding the pain of losing a best friend.  
"YOU GREEN BASTURD WHY"  
"I said I would left him go, you didn't say in which way" Dream says with a snarky tone  
Techno stepped up, holding dream up by the neck of his hoodie  
"Woah there Techno personal space"  
"Dream you listen here, you made a big mistake"  
"Hm I didn't think so, I got what I wante-"  
Dream was cut off with a shot to the head by Tubbo killing him a second time.

_Dream was shot by Tubbo__


	6. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // crying, pain
> 
> Sorry for short chapter this is aftermath of chapter 5

Techno drops a limp dream into the lava, and sees tubbo with a crossbow still pointed at where dream was.   
Tubbo drops the crossbow and crumbles to the cobblestone ground, holding his chest, and face. Crying his eyes out, and yelling his pain into the empty void of the Nether the sound only drowning out the ghosts and bubbling of the lava.  
Techno crouched down next to him and comforted him.   
"Come on Tubbo let's go, let's head to my house for now"  
Techno conforts Tubbo, while helping him to stand up.  
"Ye-a" Tubbo says still crying from the pain, but holding back. 

-

Both made it out of the nether, and started on their way to Technos house.  
Tubbo still tearing up, and aching from the memory.   
"Techno... do you think Tommy is gonna come back"   
" I think there is a possibility, just like Ghost-bur you know?" Techno saying trying to light up Tubbo. 

_yeah a possibility_

Tubbo looks at his compass,   
_your Tommy_   
The little red arrow now pointing in all directions, spinning randomly   
Again he chokes back tears, just seeing it is killing him from the inside.

-

"Hey Tubbo I have something for you, that might be nice"   
"What is it Blade" he says while still riding in the hourse to technos house.  
Techno reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture?  
"Here this is a picture I pieced together from Tommys base"  
Tubbo took the picture with shaking hands.  
 _its a picture of me... and Tommy..._   
"Thank you..." he whispers, folding the picture up nicely and holding it closer to his heart holding on.to the last of the memories of his best friend.


	7. Hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am so bare with me if there are spelling/grammer mistakes :]

"We are here Tubbo"  
"Huh? Oh thank you ill be inside" tubbo sleepily said while getting off the horse they had been on  
Techno nods as a quick response .

 _will he ever come back_  
Tubbos thought as it ran though his head and filling it up with a buzz  
He walks in side, sits down at the table and quickly falls asleep feeling exhausted from the eventful day of trauma and pain. 

-

 _hes probably asleep already_  
Techno sighed, causing a cloud of his breath to fill the air in the cold outside.  
_you can't crack right now_  
_Stay strong_  
_An example for tubbo_  
His face in his hands he slowly breathes, calming down and heads inside.  
_yup I was right, I should actually sleep too_  
For the first time he sleeps, he never sleeps because the voices take over, he excepted it that day though, the voices didn't bother him that night. 

-

 _why didn't I save him_  
_he was right there_  
_I could have dived in after and used an ender pearl_  
Tubbo woke up in a cold sweat just from those thoughts, he looks up at the golden morning rays of sunlight that shine through the houses windows, he wipe his teared stanned face and decides to go have a small burial for Tommy .  
He walked out the creeking house into the nearby forest, takes a rock and sketches the words  
_here lies Tommyinnit  
An amazing brother and best friend _

Tubbo places the stone under a tree, takes a flower and places it in front of the stone, and starts tearing up, undoing the cleaning of his face before.  
_ill miss you big man_

-

Tubbo walks back to the house and sees techno as he walked in the door.  
"Oh tubbo where were you? i saw you where gone when I woke up" techno asks still in glasses and his old clothes  
"I went for a walk to think about things"  
"Ah yes thats good, well I'm going to go get some wood for the furnaces can you watch the house for a bit?"  
Tubbo nods back with a soft, sad smile still grieving behind the smile.  
"Thank you Tubbo" techno says while getting up, and walking out the door. 

-

As tubbo sat down clearly not watching the house,  
Techno walked into the forest, while chopping a tree he noticed something.  
_foot prints..._  
He starts to follow them and it lead a small clearing in the forest that had rays of sun beaming down that was for Tommys small burial tubbo made a few minutes ago.  
"Oh... hm" he sighed as he put a flower on the grave  
Techno smiles slightly, walks away and went back to his house remembering he had some left over logs in the basement. 

He walked in the door to see Tubbo still staring at the endless spinning compass arrow.  
"Hey tubbo still looking?"  
"Mhm"  
"Well ill leave you to it yeah? Take all the time you need okay?"  
"Thanks Techno, really" 

-

A few hours pass, it seemed like day to Tubbo just following the arrow with his red eyes blinking ever so frequently, just listening to the buzzing of the bees and Technk walking in and out check up on him, giving him water and blankets, tubbo always nodded back in response.  
_for a pig that kills people he's quite nice_  
_wait..._  
_the arrow..._  
_it stopped spinning_


	8. What??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again bare with me on spelling  
> Also sorry for short chapter its not very convenient for me to write long ones  
> Thank you and have fun reading <3

_the arrow_  
"TECHNOBLADE" tubbo yelled after realizing why the arrow stop spinning.  
He ran outside, not caring that he looked like he hadn't slepted in days, frantically looking for the familiar face, just outside the bees stood a peaceful Techno.  
"BLADE-"  
"Huh? Yes tubbo?" Techno questioned he engerized kid  
"LOOK" Techno seemingly yells and shoces the compass in Technos face so close that he had to pull back a bit to let him see it.  
Confused Texhno looked and saw, thats the arrow was now pointing towards the grave.  
_it can't be_  
"Does this mean-?" Techno questions still standing with flowers and tools in his hand.  
"It could be" a now calmer tubbo responds  
"Then let's go and find out hm?" Techno huffs out which surprises Tubbo thinking the death of Tommy didn't bother him when it did judging from the masked pain craved it his face. 

-


	9. Who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY 
> 
> (This includes cannon times like how tommys exile was 4 years)  
> ((Sorry again its also kinds short))

The two wrapped up figures follow the shaking red arrow that is kepted only sane in the small glass dome.  
Tubbo is suddenly startled at the tap of a shoulder from Techno. 

"Oh Technoblade you startled me, what is it that you need" 

"Look up Tubbo." Techno whispered while pointing at the small clearing in the trees, where a tall ghostly figure stood with no movement, just the sun light shine through them. 

The red and white shirt, the slouching posture, the blond hair, Tubbo knew as in instant who it was. 

"TOMMY-" Tubbo cried out just like the first time they after years if exile,  
"Tubbo?" A confused phantom says as he was attacked with a hug. 

While this Techno leaned against a tree calmed that Tubbo met Tommy again, 

"Hey tubbo.. what is this place?" Tommy asked slowly talking of when he saw Techno, Techno notices this and waves instead of anything else. 

"We are at Technoblades house Tommy!" 

"Oh right he was great for letting me borrow things when I was alive" 

Techno over hears and can't help but smile from both calmness and happiness that he probably doesn't remember Dream at all.

 _hm if this is like Ghost-bur then he probably won't remember dream. Good_

"Hey Tubbo how long has it been since the you know..." 

Before Tubbo could even breathe in, Techno quickly said 

"A month, tubbo did nothing but sit and look at that arrow for close to a month" 

In silence Tubbo nodded, agreeing with what he said. 

"A month? That's not that long tubbo! I would have come either wa-" Tommy replied before he was cut off

"Stop. I thought I lost the one thing I thought I would never lose, do you know how much guilt I had for that... it was too much and when you didn't come back I thought you just disappeared without a goodbye" Tubbo cries out softly while crouching and holding his head "I thought you had disappeared forever" 

Both worried, Tommy and Techno brought Tubbo back to the house and let him sleep. Let him let go of his worries for one night.


End file.
